The Light of Mirkwood
by Princess Emmaleigh
Summary: She claimed to be neither elf nor human. And she fascinated them all. Follow the tale of Eleniel as she captures the hearts of the elves, just in time to be torn away for a certainly suicidal mission. She knows it is her destiny to save Middle-earth, but will Legolas accept it? OC/Legolas Not sure if I will follow all the way through with it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Italics indicate Elvish.**

* * *

She shone like a star, so bright with beauty and confidence all the elves, including Legolas, could only stare and try not to gape. Her dark hair was long and her green eyes clear like a leaf in springtime. She was garbed in a flowing scarlet gown and wore a golden circlet around her fore.

"_I am the Lady Eleniel_." Her voice was sweet. "_I thank you for taking me into your home._"

No one knew her. She came dressed in rich clothes, with a noble's learned tongue, and a letter from Elrond, announcing her an elf-friend. She looked and spoke as an elf would, even had an elf's pointed ears, but she, and he, opposed this. But she certainly was no human.

"_The elves would never deny a guest._" Legolas' father stood. His crown signaled spring, as did the mood of the court. When spring came, Mirkwood was given a little more light.

"_No matter, I thank you all the same, elvenking._"

Thandruil turned to Legolas, nodding at his son. "_Please, take her lady Eleniel to her rooms._" At this, the room breaks out into whispers. The court had been dismissed.

He approached Eleniel, offering her his arm. She took it. Her touch was light and feathery. At the moment, she looked as delicate as her touch.

"_How long with you be staying_?" He asked.

"I am not sure," She responded in the Common Tongue. Even the Common Speech she spoke like a song. "Lord Elrond wished me to stay here until he sent someone for me. I know not who. Or what my purpose here is."

Legolas laughed lightly, "Elrond has plans for everything. There is a reason you came to Mirkwood."

Eleniel nodded. They stopped then, standing in front of a large, oaken door. She released his arm and he bowed slightly. "I do hope your visit in Mirkwood will be pleasant."

When he said this, something flashed momentarily across her face. For one second, she looked sad and desperate. As if she longed for something and Mirkwood was the cause. But it disappeared so quickly, Legolas concluded he must have imagined it.

"_Good day, Lady Eleniel_."

"_And you, Prince of Mirkwood_." She turned and entered. Just before she shut the door, Legolas glimpsed the room. Chests had stacked the walls.

Eleniel had come empty handed, but assured his father she needed no charity from him.

Where had her things come from?

* * *

Eleniel spent the good part of the afternoon unpacking her possessions into the oak wardrobe. Oak. Everything seemed to be made of it. Not that she minded; oak reminded her of home.

When evening began to overcome the sky, she received a knock at the door. Eleniel had expected this, and had changed into a blue dress that felt like the material used to make fashion scarves. She opened the door. Prince Legolas stood there, his attire also changed.

"Lady Eleniel," He smiled warmly, "Would you accompany me? The king invites you to dine with us tonight. Every night, that is, if you wish it."

"I would be delighted." Eleniel stepped out of her room and followed the elf down the halls.

"If you don't mind my boldness asking...what are you?"

Eleniel laughed at the absurdness, but also the necessity, of the question. "I am kin to the elves and friends of man."

Legolas smiled, "I see you have acquired the ability to speak like an elf."

"In many ways I am like the elves. I have some of their tastes. For example, like the elves in Rivendell, I will only eat growing things. Never animals."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, my lady, but because of the lack of sunlight in Mirkwood, we mostly eat animals."

"I will manage on my own." She stopped speaking. They entered a grand hall, shining with bright lights. The floor reflected the gold of the ceilings and the tables were of the same hue. Elves lined the tables, chatting merrily over the music wafting from the corner (played by excellent troubadours, in Eleniel's opinion). Prince Legolas led her to the head of the table, where Thandruil was seated. Eleniel sat across from Legolas, on the elvenking's right.

As she had told Legolas, she could make do with the food. Her people thrived on sugar. As long as there was fruits, breads, and wines, Eleniel would be satisfied. To her relief, no one commented or raised an eyebrow at her plate. They were too busy talking to her.

She had heard the whispers, even locked away in her room. _Stranger_, _neither elf nor human, and certainly not a dwarf!, unnatural, fascinating_. That's what she was to them. A fascination. In their longevity, elves seemed to latch onto their fascinations, until they became an obsession. But Eleniel was determined to prove herself to them, even if she was setting herself even farther apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs (Song of Beren and Lúthien) belong to J. R. R. Tolkien, and the Tolkien Estate.**

* * *

The next morning, after a quiet breakfast, Legolas decided to seek out Lady Eleniel. She was in her room, reading.

"Good morning, my lady." He said, when she let him in. "What is it that you read?"

"Is that why you came? To inquire after my tastes in reading?" Eleniel winked.

He grinned, "No, I just wished to get to know you better."

"I am reading a story of a knight's lost love. He traveled the sea, looking for her. They found her on an island, feeding off the land. But he died, just as she walked onto the ship to be reunited with him. It's one of my favorites."

"That sounds sad."

"It's terrible." She agreed eagerly. "I've read it ten times." She set the book aside and leaned back in her chair. "What is it that you do with your free time in Mirkwood?"

Legolas shrugged, "I love archery, and riding."

"I am a poor archer," She laughed. "If you would, we could go riding. I have nothing else to occupy my time."

"Come, then. I will provide you with a horse."

"I'll meet you down there, I need to change into riding clothes first."

Legolas felt a little embarrassed, he should have thought of that. He bowed and headed for the stables.

As he waited, Legolas groomed his horse Arod. Elves usually did not ride with tack, but in case Eleniel would need it, he had a stable hand help him with a white mare's tack.

When she came down, she had changed in a green dress. An archer's dress, he realized. "Are you ready?

"Of course." She smiled. Before he could say anything, she flipped in the air, landing on Arod lightly. Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"I am a more skilled rider than you might think." She dismounted. Legolas realized she knew full well Arod was his mount, and laughed. The stable hand led the white mare away, and returned with a brown stallion. "I will ride bareback." She said to the boy, as he made to saddle the horse.

Eleniel and Legolas mounted. They nudged their horses forward and Legolas led her towards the woods.

"Wait." Her horse stopped, sensing his rider's hesitation. "Aren't there spiders in the forest?"

"Yes, but I have my weapons." He indicated towards his knives and bow and quiver. "But the spiders tend not to come too close to the walls of Mirkwood. They know that they will be killed if they do."

"Aye, then." Eleniel's horse sprang forward, then, racing towards the wall. She whooped happily, causing Legolas to laugh again. Arod broke out into a gallop, too, rushing to match his opponent's pace.

* * *

They passed through the gates. Eleniel slowed her horse as Legolas rode up next to her. "I see, you are a good horsewoman."

"_Thank you, my people prize horses._"

"_I have an inquiry, my lady. Why do you speak Sindarin so fluently if you are not an elf_?"

"_Why do you speak the Common Tongue so fluently if you are not a man? I am skilled in languages._"

"_Then what languages do you know_?"

"_Many._" She paused for a while, debating what to tell him. "_I speak Sindarin, Quenya,Telerin, Westron, Rohirric, Khuzdûl...and others, which you do not know, including the language of my people_."

"_What do you call your language_?"

"_It's named after my people._" He said nothing in reply to this. Eleniel could tell she made him curious, with this talk of her people. But she didn't feel it was the right time to talk about it.

They rode for another hour, talking mostly about the elves and Legolas' life.

"Nothing has happened, of the late." They had switched to the Common Speech a few minutes back. "But things have been stirring in the eastern lands. Tales of a necromancer..." The elf shuddered.

"Necromancer?"

"A wizard, an evil wizard, that can summon the dead."

"Oh I know what a necromancer is." She replied darkly. "But where?"

"Rumor is he dwells in the south, but we have not heard much." The two came to the gates. Eleniel and Legolas dismounted and led their horses to the stable.

"Thank you for riding with me today." said Legolas, as they walked back to the castle.

"It was great fun, we must do this again." Legolas beamed, bowing as she left.

_He always bows, s_he thought to herself, _and it doesn't seem like an elvish custom. I wonder why?_ She returned to her rooms and ate a small lunch before taking a bath and changing into new clothes.

She spent the rest of the day reading. Just before six, she changed into a new dress. As she expected, after the clock had tolled, there was a knock on the door. It was Legolas.

He escorted her to the dining hall, where they ate again. When the meal ended, Thandruil-Elvenking (the title by which Eleniel began to mentally refer to him) stood and extended his arms, as if asking for an embrace. "Tonight, we will sing."

The elves in the hall cheered. Everyone stood and the tables were pushed aside. The troubadours that customarily played in the corner occupied the middle of the room. Thandruil began, singing the Song of the Elven-Line. **(A/N I am coming up with songs)** His voice was low in his throat and wavering, quite beautiful. The elves applauded lightly as he finished.

Thandruil-Elvenking turned to Eleniel. "Would you sing for us?"

She smiled graciously and nodded. "I will sing the Song of Beren and Lúthien." She began to sing. Eleniel had been told many times her voice was angelic, clear and high. When she finished, there was a smattering of applause.

"That was lovely, I did not know you knew the elven songs." Legolas said happily, as the next elf stepped forward. A lady with silver hair.

"Elrond taught me many things about the elves, before I came."

When the singer finished, many lords and ladies, including the elf with the silver hair, came to Eleniel.

"I am Sairahiniel," Said the silver haired elf. "_You sing so beautifully_."

"Thank you, Lady Sairahiniel. My mother taught me."

"_She taught you quite well_." Said another she-elf, with short, black hair. "I am Raina."

The elves gathered there, five total, introduced themselves. Meldiron, a tall elf with a warrior's look, Barathon, who reminded Eleniel of a ranger she once met, Eruestan, a short elf with sharp, pixie like features, and Vanya, the only female elf (other than Sairanhiniel and Raina). Thankfully, Eleniel was good with names. They spent the remainder of the night conversing and laughing together.

As they left the hall, Legolas said to her, "The elves have really taken to you."

She turned to go, "I have really taken to the elves." Then, quick as a swift, she kissed him on the cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before, Legolas had returned to his room, filled with giddiness. He slept peacefully that night, dreaming of birds and streams.

When the day broke, and he had finished his breakfast, a servant rushed in. "_My lord?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Lady Eleniel has fallen ill._"

"_Ill_?" Legolas stood and left the room. Two minutes later, he was knocking on the door of Lady Eleniel's room. The door was opened by a servant. Legolas nodded to her and stepped in. His father and two of his court advisers were there, looking worried. Eleniel was in bed, her hair splayed over the pillow and her eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell steadily, but her hands were pale and her cheeks flushed. Her eyebrows were drawn together as if she were troubled.

"_Fetch Lady Sairahiniel_." Legolas said to the servant. She curtsied and ran out. Thankfully, Sairahiniel had spent time with men and knew healing herbs well.

"_How would she have fallen ill_?" Thandruil said, frowning. "_Elves can not, therefore we cannot carry disease_."

"_I know not_." Said the female adviser. The other nodded in agreement. Just then, the servant came in, leading Sairahiniel. Legolas explained the issue.

"_I am not skilled at diagnosing illness, but I will do my best_." Her worried expression told Legolas she was making it sound more optimistic than it truly was. She felt Eleniel's forehead, looked in her mouth, listened to her chest. Sairahiniel drew back, looking troubled.

"_You do not know._" He said sadly.

"I have no name for her illness, but she has a fever." She turned to Thandruil. "_The best we can hope for is magic, there are books in the palace library on healing-magic._"

Legolas hurried out of the room and up the stairs to the library. He'd never had the patience for reading, but the library always gave him a sense of protection and serenity. He approached the clerk, asking for a book on healing spells.

Ten minutes later, he was in Eleniel's room again, balancing a stack of books. Sairahiniel grabbed them and started flipping through them at top speed.

Three hours Sairahiniel spent pouring through the books. She closed the last one with a sigh.

"All I can do is diminish the symptoms-cause her less pain. I can also give her herbs that will help her fight it off." She ran a hand sadly through Eleniel's hair. "All we can do is hope she gets better."

* * *

Three days later, Eleniel woke. As soon as the servant came to Legolas, the prince rushed to her room. She sat up in her bed, eating off a tray. He beamed at her and she smiled tentatively back. She looked weaker, but their was determination in her eyes. He sat in a chair next to her bed.

"How do you feel?"

"I have a pounding headache, but otherwise I feel much better. When I slept, I slept with restless, fevered dreams. They were not pleasant." Eleniel finished her meal and Legolas took the tray.

"_I wish you well_." Seeing there was no one else in the room, he kissed her quickly on the mouth. She smiled when he pulled away. "_I was returning the other night's favor_."

* * *

On the fifth day, Eleniel felt much better. She needed some assistance dressing, but she managed to do her hair. Then she sought out the elf-prince.

When he first saw her, his eyes lit up. But realizing his place, he asked after her.

"Wonderfully, in comparison to a few days ago."

"Do you feel well enough to accompany me to town?"

"I would be delighted."

They exited the castle together. "Would you like to ride?" asked Legolas.

"No, I am well enough to walk." She could see the town from here.

Eleniel had never been in a town like it. The houses were reasonably sized, the minimum of three or four rooms. Elves milled around, talking, laughing, and in some occasions, singing.

"It's market day." Legolas said, as they walked further in. Sure enough, stands had been set up, sporting goods from elaborate tapestries to magnificent shields. Eleniel was drawn to a stand with cunningly-wrought swords.

"Unfortunately, I left my sword behind." She said quietly, almost to herself. She turned to the she-elf running the stand. "_May I try one__?_"

"_Of course!_" She smiled brightly. Eleniel picked up the hilt of a sword and tested it out. Too heavy, she decided, even though it was an elf-blade. She tried three more, but they were too light or too heavy for her taste.

"Try this one." Legolas picked out a smooth blade with a hilt the cover of ivory. Eleniel gripped the pummel and swung the sword. Legolas backed away. "I'll decline the offer of being decapitated, thank you."

Eleniel laughed. "Sorry." She looked the sword over. "This is really a fine blade. It compensates well for my swords at home. It is unfortunate that I have no money." She put the sword back and they left the stand.

The rest of the day was pleasant. The food was spectacular, in Eleniel's opinion. She had eaten a sugar-coated apple and drank cider, neither which she had experienced before. Legolas delighted in her taking to the food.

"Oooh!" She said, all of a sudden. There was table full of fabric. She darted over and began running her hands over the smooth cloth. She rubbed a piece of dark green silk between her forefinger and thumb. "Reminds me of home..."

They returned to the palace just before dinner, so she could change into new clothes. This time, it was not Legolas who came to fetch her, but Sairahiniel.

"Hello!" Eleniel cried, embracing the elf. "I never got to thank you for helping me recover. You have my gratitude."

Sairahiniel laughed as Eleniel released her. "It was my pleasure, I am so glad you are better." Eleniel hooked her arm through Sairahiniel's. They talked together until they reached the Dining Hall. Eleniel noticed Legolas was absent.

Just before dinner was about to start, Legolas slipped into the seat across from her, grinning sheepishly. Before she could say anything, food was being served.

Dinner was as pleasant as ever, and afterwards Sairahiniel and Raina accompanied her back to her room.

"Good night!" They wished her well. Eleniel was glad for her company, but she had to admit-she was disappointed it was not Legolas who was escorting her.

When she walked into her room, she stopped abruptly. On her bed was the sword...wrapped in green silk.

_Legolas. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Underlined phrases indicate the Language of Eleniel's people**

* * *

The next morning, Eleniel ran to Legolas' room. When he opened the door, she wrapped him in a huge hug. He laughed, hugging her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Laughing again, he spun her around. She landed lightly on her toes. Eleniel pulled away, beaming up at him.

"It was my pleasure."

"I was wondering...would you teach me how to become a better archer? My sister is the best archer of the F-of my people, and honestly, I think she's disappointed in my lack of skill."

"That would be wonderful!" Legolas opened a chest and pulled out his quiver and bow. "Do you have a bow?"

"No."

"That's alright, we have plenty of spares." Legolas led Eleniel down to the archery range. A tall, lithe man with light features was there, frowning into a shed. It was Barathon, whom she had met a few night ago.

"Sir Barathon!" The elf turned, still frowning. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing..." He sighed, "I think. It seems we have a mouse problem, that's all. But anyhow, what can I do for you?"

"Lady Eleniel needs a bow and a quiver, one that's easy to use, mind you." Barathon nodded and walked into the shed. He came out with a small, brown bow and a quiver of brown arrows. Eleniel strapped the quiver on.

"We'll start with this target, it's fairly close." Legolas pointed to one just three yards away. "I want to see what skills you have."

She did and raised her bow to shoot, before she could, she felt comforting, calloused hands on her arm. "Put your elbow down...that's it. Now raise your bow higher-not that high! That's good. You have to take the distance and if the case may be, wind, into it. Draw back your arm nice and easy. Release!"

The bow twanged and the arrow went whirling to the target. To her delight, it hit the very center.

"I can see your issues, they're minor, but I can tell you have promise." Eleniel felt her face light up. "Let's move on to a harder target."

She got better and better and finally, Legolas had her on a target two hundred meters away. He guided her carefully. She shot.

It hit-almost a bull's eye. Eleniel squealed.

"That's the best I've ever done!" In her excitement, she dropped her bow, turned around, and kissed Legolas-full on the lips.

* * *

Legolas was completely astonished-but he was supremely pleased. He'd spent the last few days think about her. And now they were kissing. He placed his hands on her arms and he felt her hands on his, like they were holding each other. He kissed her back.

Eleniel pulled away. Her lips (they were beautiful, soft, red lips that were so elegantly created, as if hand-painted by Eru Ilúvatar himself) curved into a smile. "I've been waiting for you to do that, but as you can see, I grew far too impatient."

She turned and skipped away.

* * *

Eleniel spent the whole day in happiness. That night, she ate a quiet dinner alone in her quarters and slept. She dreamed of flying.

It was midday when she received a summons to court. She thanked the servant and made her way swiftly there.

Thandruil Elvenking, Legolas, Sairahiniel, and others she recognized were already there. Standing in the center was an old man, with a long grey beard, stormy, fathomless eyes, leaning on a staff. A wizard, she realized at once.

"Lady Eleniel," The old man bowed. She saw fluidity in his motions...he was older than she had thought, and more skilled.

"Grey Wanderer."

"You are familiar with Gandalf?" asked Thandruil. Eleniel simply nodded. She knew his name and what he looked like, but never knew him personally.

"What brings you here?" She inquired, genuinely curious. Gandalf's eyes momentarily flickered to Thandruil before returning to her eyes.

"Elrond summons you back to Rivendell."

A murmur swept through the crowd. Eleniel saw Legolas frown in the corner of her eye.

"Why is that, may I ask?"

"A necromancer." Eleniel gasped.

"You speak my tongue. Do you know what I am?"

"Aye, I do."

"Interesting. How powerful is this necromancer?"

"He has the power of the night on his side." Eleniel nodded gravely at his words. She studiously ignored the elves' questioning stares. Her speech was similar to Sindarin, Quenya, and the Common Tongue, but it was it's own. It still would confuse them, though.

"Why do we meet in Rivendell then?"

"We must discuss our course of action, the necromancer-you have heard of him, Elvenking-is growing strong. We need you on our side, to destroy him."

"What do you mean?" Legolas finally objected. "Why are you enlisting in her to destroy the necromancer? It is far too dangerous!"

"I have faced this danger before, elf-prince." She responded calmly. "Gandalf relies on me for my own powers."

"She has powerful, powerful magic. More so, than even I." He said in turn, in a low and quiet voice. Eleniel tried not to blush.

"You do not know who this necromancer is! He is the right-hand of the fallen Sauron. He is Mori'ksh, literally the Dark Evil."

"I know." She motioned towards Gandalf and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**In response to your review, Mary Sue Hunter, she is going to save them from the necromancer. This is taking place around the time where Bilbo finds the ring. Remember in The Hobbit when Gandalf leaves the Company of Dwarves? He leaves to find the "necromancer", which according to Tolkien, he admitted at first that it was just an excuse to get Gandalf away from them. Later, Tolkien decided it was actually Sauron. But I decided I want it to be someone else (Mori'ksh) after all, it ****_is_**** Fan Fiction, where I get to control what's going on. Also, light is metaphorical, that will come into play later. It's okay if you don't like my story, but at least you took the time to read it-that's what counts! Thanks for you review! :)**

**To other readers:  
**

**Sorry, about my prophecy, my prophecy-writing is a little rusty!**

* * *

Eleniel returned to her room, followed closely by Gandalf. Stalking after them, was Legolas, angry as a hornet (as Eleniel's mother would say).**  
**

"Gandalf, you can't let Eleniel do this!" Legolas cried. "Have you not read the prophecy?"

"Of course I have, and so has Eleniel."

"She has?" Legolas was taken aback.

"Yes." She began to recite:

"_The necromancer._

_He haunts the shadows of the Old,  
_

_He knows the power of the night,  
_

_He will form an army of the past,  
_

_To overwhelm the earth with might.  
_

_The enchantress.  
_

_A guiding star, she is to all,  
_

_She knows of things ill and good,  
_

_She will save those she loves in a single word,  
_

_But she will meet her end in a foreign world."  
_

"I presume that Gandalf believes you are the enchantress?"

"Yes, I do."

Legolas was bewildered. "SHE'S GOING TO DIE AND YOU'RE GOING TO LET HER?!"

Eleniel nodded, "Better one death to an evil than millions, Legolas. It is the best, the most intelligent choice." She paused. "Gandalf and I will be riding for Rivendell tomorrow. I must be packing."

"Come, Legolas," said Gandalf. The elf still wore a shocked expression.

That night, Legolas returned to her room. Eleniel had just finished packing.

"Legolas," She smiled. Legolas came up to her and took her hand.

"Will you promise to come back, after you defeat the necromancer?"

"_If_ I defeat the necromancer." She corrected. Legolas ignored her. "I promise, _ay burnada_."

"_Ay burnada_?"

"It is my language. I vow, I promise, I swear."

"Ever will you tell me what you are?"

Eleniel sighed, "It is time, I guess. The king will not be glad to reveal ourselves to the elves. He knew this would happen, when he sent me."

"But your king sent you anyway. Tell me, please, meleth."

* * *

"Close your eyes." She said. Legolas obliges. "Now, open them."

When he opens his eyes, she stands before him, wearing the same blue dress, her hair still loose and long. Her eyes were darker and brighter, though. But from her back...wings had unfurled. Silver, gossamer wings.

"I am a faerie." She whispered, "Kin to the elves and friend to men, but neither."

"Your wings...they are beautiful." She laughed.

"Feel them, they feel much different then you might expect." He rubbed a wing between his fingers. They felt like fabric, but we very firm. He could feel the tendons spider-webbing in her wing.

"You can really fly?"

"Would you like to see?" She opened the window and balanced on the windowsill. She jumped.

Legolas walked over to the window, and saw her soar into the air. She hovered just outside the window, smiling hugely.

"Now watch this." Legolas gasped as she dived down as quick as an arrow, pulling up just a second before she touched the ground. She flew lowly, her belly just an inch off the ground, then turn and flew leisurely upwards.

"That looks amazing."

"It is," Eleniel stepped into the room. Her wings disappeared.

"How did you do _that_?"

"I can pull them into my back, it's a type of faerie magic. All faeries can do it."

"I see you've showed him." Gandalf said, Legolas jumped. He had not heard him come in. The wizard was leaning on his staff, regarding them curiously.

"I have."

"I have another question-how do you know Gandalf?"

"All wizards, and sorceresses, have met each other at one time or another." She simply said.

"Legolas, if it would console you, you can accompany use to Rivendell." Gandalf said abruptly. Eleniel looked surprised when Gandalf said this, but also pleased.

"I will." He bowed to Eleniel, "Good night, my lady."

* * *

The next morning, Eleniel wore traveling clothes, which comprised of a long Lincoln green jacket embroidered with gold, black pants, black boots, and the sword Legolas had given her strapped around her waist. She had named the sword Mîl an Uir.

Thandruil Elvenking wished them farewell as they left. Eleniel felt a twinge of sadness as they left, she would miss the elves. They passed through the gates. As the door closed, Eleniel began to sing, in the Faerie-tongue.

"The road goes thither onwards,  
My heart will stay behind, but,  
The journeys of tomorrow,  
Will satisfy my mind.

"The journeys of tomorrow,  
Will satisfy my mind,  
What the road will bring,  
Is known to the divine.

"What the road will bring,  
Is known to the divine,  
The road goes thither onwards,  
My heart will stay behind."

And thus, Gandalf, Eleniel, and Legolas began their journey.

* * *

Meleth - Love

Mîl an Uir - Love for eternity


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, but I don't feel very motivated to finish this. The ending would be as spectacular as I might've liked.** **:(**

* * *

In two weeks, Gandalf, Legolas, and Eleniel arrived in Rivendell. They were greeted warmly by Lord Elrond.

"Welcome," Eleniel and Elrond embraced. Legolas could tell they were very close-but within appropriateness.

"I hope you will find Rivendell pleasurable,"said an elf, Legolas recognized as Princess Arwen.

Behind her, he noticed a man (yes, a man, not an elf, to his surprise) with dark hair. When the man noticed Legolas' gaze, he stepped farther back into the shadows. Legolas cursed himself for not being discreet enough.

"Tomorrow, the Council will be held," Elrond announced, "But in the meantime, servants will take you to your rooms. I hope you will sup with us tonight."

"We would be glad to," said Gandalf. Elrond nodded. Three servants came to them and led them into Elrond's house. Conveniently, their rooms were right next to each other. Planning to bathe and change his clothes, Legolas entered his room.

* * *

After she finished her bath, Eleniel dressed into a silk pink gown. Just as she finished putting her earrings in, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it, expecting to see Legolas. It was not, but instead, a servant. Eleniel looked at her quizzically.

"Yes?"

"I am to escort you to supper." Eleniel nodded and followed the girl down the hall. She was small and frail, with wispy colorless hair. For some reason, the girl reminded her of home. Of the faeries. Of Avalon.

Quickly, Eleniel touched the girl's back, between her two shoulder blades. A second later, before the girl could realize Eleniel had touched her, she pulled away. Yes...this girl was a faerie. There was only one way to know for certain.

"What will we be eating tonight?"

"I do not know."

"You work for the king, don't you?" Eleniel whispered. The girl stopped and turned, her eyes calm.

"I have never met King Thandruil."

"You know who I mean." Eleniel thrust out her hand, a few golden sparkles dusted her fingertips. It was characteristic of faerie wings to leave behind small residue, especially on the clothes.

The girl frowned, "I have been reporting to him."

"He is not pleased with me, is he? You told him about what I conveyed to Legolas."

"I did, he was angry at first, but he listened to reason. He is not, per se_, _angry with you now."

"Good, I think." They had begun to walk and had arrived. "Thank you..."

"Lissamari."

Eleniel smiled. "It is a pleasure, Lissamari."

* * *

The next morning, Eleniel woke early. She changed into a pale dress and ate a light breakfast of bread and butter. Then, she sought out Legolas and Gandalf, who accompanied her to where the council was to be held.

Everyone arrived around the same time. There were other elves there, Rivendell elves. There were five dwarves and a few men. One had dark hair, one had red hair, and the other was stout, bald, and had watery eyes. Elrond sat at the front, sitting very straight.

"We are gathered here to discuss the reports of the Necromancer in the west." He began.

"We know...we know..." Eleniel heard a dwarf mutter irritably. She shot him a slightly amused look.

"Gandalf has brought us the Lady Eleniel, a skilled enchantress." Eleniel smiled in recognition. The dwarves and men stared at her openly, but the elves returned their attention to Elrond.

"So the matter is settled then," Said the same dwarf abruptly, cutting Elrond off before he was to speak. "Gandalf and Eleniel will go deal with the Necromancer and the rest of us can return to our families."

"Wait!" Legolas stood. Eleniel held back a groan. "I would like to go with them."

"Legolas-"

"I know," Eleniel was surprised at his interruption of Elrond. The other elves were too, they shot Legolas reprimanding looks. "But I would like to come, to ensure they have completely safe travel on the road."

Elrond's eyes softened, seeing the look on Legolas' face. "I permit it, then."

"Good!" The dwarf stood and clapped his hands. "Eleniel, Gandalf, and...the overeager elf can go. I'm going to find something to eat." He strode away, not noticing Eleniel's surprise.

This seemed to signal dismissal for the others. The dwarves and men got up and began talking amongst their race or left. Eleniel stood and looked at Legolas and Gandalf.

"We'll leave now, while there's still light." Gandalf decided. Eleniel raised her eyebrows, but didn't object.

"I will get my things."


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas opened the door. Waiting outside was a fair-faced man, an elf. He wore a scarlet doublet and sturdy black pants, belted to his waist was a short sword and he had a quiver and bow strapped to his back. His hair was shoulder-length and a muddy color.

"Yes?" Legolas asked. What was this strange elf doing? Legolas remembered-fleetingly-that the elf had attended the council meeting.

"If you would allow me, I would like to accompany you on your quest." He said. His voice was calming.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend of Eleniel's, she knew me when we were young."

"You're a faerie too?"

"Yes." He replied. All of a sudden, fifteen feet-wide wings spread out behind him, brown like a barn owl's. Just as quickly, they disappeared again.

"Of course you can join us, if you are Lady Eleniel's friend. I think you should talk to Gandalf about it first, though."

"I have already, he gave me his permission, but I decided I would speak with you too."

Legolas nodded, "Good. We are leaving now, so you might want to pack a bag."

"Already done," the faerie said, picking up a small bag off the floor. He slung it over his shoulder. "We can meet them together."

Legolas and the faerie left Elrond's house and descended down the steps. Eleniel and Gandalf were engaged in a furious conversation, in the language that Eleniel referred to as her native tongue.

"What's going on?" Legolas inquired. Eleniel turned. She was frowning. Eleniel peered behind Legolas.

When her eyes set on the faerie, a look of surprise crossed her face, and suddenly it was angry again. She marched up to him and slapped the faerie across the face.

"I wasn't expecting anything less." He said, without flinching or touching his face. Eleniel crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here, Aran?"

* * *

"I'm here to keep you safe."

"Since when was that your job?" She demanded hotly.

"Since when I became a general of the Silver Sword."

"Who in the right mind would make you a general? Calm, caring Aran, a far throw from a war hero!"

"I have proved myself. I am content with my position." Aran switched to the Common Tongue. "I think we shall be going."

Eleniel sighed. A few elven servants brought them fresh horses. Eleniel mounted hers and watched as Legolas, Gandalf, and Aran did the same. She was quite unhappy he was here-for many reasons.

Aran and Eleniel had been friends ever since they could talk. They liked to explore together. One of their favorite games was "Hunter", where they would throw stones at small animals. Of course, this stopped when Aran accidentally killed a rabbit. Eleniel cried, but Aran comforted her until she felt better. Eleniel hated seeing dead things and Aran knew that. Aran knew everything about her.

But she had always hidden her one secret from him; the biggest thing about her: that she was an enchantress. Finally, she told Aran. It scared him. At age sixteen, their friendship dissolved. Eleniel had been hurt and alone-for her parents were dead and Aran had been her only friend. She became an agent for the royal family, which was why she was here today.

The question was, why would Aran, a general, be her protector?

"_Good luck and fare well._" Lord Elrond said, as they turned their horses. He gave them an elven salute-which they returned. Then, they rode away from Rivendell.

After ten minutes of riding, Eleniel said: "Where is the necromancer, anyway?"

"He dwells in southern Mordor," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Eleniel exclaimed. "It could take over a year to get there!"

"I know." He said, he turned and winked at Eleniel. "But you're going to take us there, to save time."

"Are you sure?" Eleniel glanced nervously at Legolas and Aran. "I don't think I can, with so many of us."

"Take us far as you can." Gandalf stopped his horse.

"If you think it is wise." Eleniel whispered. She closed her eyes. "Everyone stay as still as possible."

Eleniel focused on their energies, the white light pulsing off of Gandalf, the crystal water that flowed from Aran, and the emerald jewels that floated around Legolas. She pulled them all together, including her dark red glow, and pushed them as far as she could to Mordor. At the last second she remembered the horses, and managed to grab one before they were transported away.

They landed in Mordor. Immediately, Eleniel felt her energy drain from her. She swayed. Aran was just in time to catch her as the world around her faded away.


End file.
